Return of Nezumi: Four Years Into The Future
by meggyneedzalife
Summary: The story takes place four years after the fall of the wall and Nezumi's departure. Shion has been elected mayor of the newly created NO.6 now called New NO.6. Many things have changed and so has Shion but will Nezumi be able to handle these changes after reuniting with him after four years?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl! So I decided to try my hand at writing a NO.6 fanfic. I decided to write about how I think the reunion between Nezumi and Shion would go. I thought it kinda sucked how the series ended so I'm writing my own version of it instead. **

**The story takes place four years into the future. Shion is now twenty and he works as the mayor of the newly rebuilt NO.6. His mother Karan takes care of Shion's son (the baby that he saved four years ago. I'm calling him Shion Jr.) While he is working. She still owns the bakery in old town**

**Nezumi, after four years returns to find that many things have changed including his best friend.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NO.6 it belongs to its respected owners. I only own this story idea.**

**Chapter 1: The storm**

Four years have passed since the fall of NO.6's walls and the citizens are finally starting to get accustomed to the changes taking place in what was once known as the holy city. Since then many things have changed. The parasitic bee infestation has vanished completely. All that remains is the grim reminder of the thousands who lost their lives during the ordeal. The mayor of NO.6 was kicked out of the city by the grief stricken citizens who lost their loved ones due to his companion's research and human experimentation. A new Mayor was appointed soon after. Shion who was still only sixteen at the time was given the position.

After the city was nearly destroyed and it was brought to light the events that occurred no one questioned Shion and instead many looked up to him and his intelligence. Shion was reluctant at first but given the circumstances it only seemed right that someone who had experienced as much pain as the citizens if not more, should be the one to lead the people.

Inukashi laughed when he one day received a letter from a very stressed out Shion. Inukashi had to admit that he didn't think that someone so hair brained and naïve was cut out to be mayor but even he knew that Shion was not the same person he used to be. Those times he had spent in the west district had pounded some survival skills quite literally into his skull. He also had Nezumi who would scold him if he even once dragged his feet.

Rikiga was also at a loss for words when he heard the news. Even though the destruction of the west block and NO.6 had lost him his job of pimping out girls to officials of NO.6 he found he preferred his old profession as a journalist more enjoyable.

He visited Shion on several occasions in which Shion was happy to have the company. West block was rebuilt by the young teen's orders and many of the citizens who still had a bad taste from NO.6 re-inhabited the area and parts of west block was used as farmland for those citizens. With the wall gone the citizens could come and go as they pleased. As a result there was not much conflict in NO.6 anymore. The city was renamed New NO.6.

Despite all the hard work to rebuild the city there were still times when Shion would think about what his friend Safu would've thought of the city if she could see it now. Would she be happy? Would she be disappointed? Shion tried to imagine what her reaction would be. She would probably say it was okay and then pester him to not work himself too hard and then she would spout something about reproduction like she always did.

When he thought of her he would chuckle then cry.

Shion had a monument built in honor of his friend right in the middle of the city. It was a stone statue of safu in her sweater and skirt with her hands together as if she were praying with a gigantic bee right behind her with its wings spread wide. It was a dedication not only to Safu but also to Eluryus and the people who had been sacrificed in NO.6.

It was a beautiful statue on a tall pedestal with water cascading all around it into a gigantic water basin. The fountain became the landmark of the city. At night several candles were placed around the fountain which gave it an almost heavenly look it made the statue glow and more times than once Shion could've sworn he heard Safu laugh.

Shion missed Safu but nothing could be done about it. But what saddened him more even than his friend's death was the departing with Nezumi. When Nezumi left it felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart with a knife and then twisted the blade to leave an even deeper wound. He understood that Nezumi was a free spirit and wasn't one to be confined anywhere. More times than once Inukashi described Nezumi as being like the wind. It was true. He wasn't always in one spot he was everywhere. Even though Shion knew this he felt like Nezumi had totally disregarded his feelings for him when he left.

After Nezumi had left Shion had fallen to pieces. With Nezumi no longer there to protect him and keep him sane he broke several times. He had horrific nightmares night after night and would sometimes wake up screaming. Karan would rush into his room and sit on the bed for hours hugging him and rubbing his back in a soothing way.

In his dreams he was always drenched from head to toe in blood surrounded by dead bodies with a gun pointed in his hand straight ahead not even flinching. He would give out a menacing laugh as if he was insane. A voice would talk to him in his head

_Destroy Everything! Kill Everything!_

_Everything?_

_Yes._

Then he would pull the trigger and another body would fall limp to the ground. When he would come to his senses in the dream he would see Nezumi, Inukashi, Rikiga, and his mother's lifeless bodies covered in blood. Then he would scream.

The only thing that kept him halfway sane was his mother and Shion Jr. Shion couldn't explain it but every time he saw the little boy it would remind him of that time eight years ago when he met Nezumi and suddenly he was reminded of why he was alive and why he had to keep living no matter what, so that one day he could see Nezumi again. So he could keep his promise to reunite with him.

His nightmares went on for months and months and even now after four years there seemed to be no cure for them.

Four years. That's a short time but to Shion it felt like ages. Ages since he had seen those beautiful grey eyes. Ages since he had been in that small underground room with all those books. Nezumi had introduced him to the classics: Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Oscar Wilde.

Shion still longed for those moments again where he stayed in that small room with only Nezumi and the company of his furry little Rodent friends. Hamlet, Cravat, and Moonlight. Shion remembered when he named them the look of utter irritation plastered on Nezumi's face. Shion remembered those days so clearly like it was yesterday. He missed it. He missed Nezumi.

_Where are you now Nezumi?_

Shion asked himself this question at least once a day.

Today started off like any other. Shion got dressed and headed to his office to start the busy day.

There wasn't much of a difference in how things functioned in New NO.6. The city was still booming with advancements in technology but many things had been changed. The pledge to the city was no longer a requirement for work. The old bracelet ID activated doors were changed to simple voice command to allow entry. There was no longer a need for the bureau of public health. It was recreated for the purpose of healthcare only renamed Bureau of Public Healthcare. The list of changes went on and on. It took some getting used to but eventually the citizens accepted it without question.

Things in New NO.6 were starting to change for the better. Shion prayed that it would stay that way.

There were those who disagreed with the changes and tried to create rebellions but no one took them seriously. At this point after everything that had happened the people of New NO.6 just wanted peace.

Shion walked to work each morning waving happily at the people he passed. Sometimes they would stop to talk with him before going their own way. He was acquainted with many people and became closer with the citizens more than he ever thought he would. As he made his way to the office he was stopped by a hand.

"Excuse me, sir"

It was his assistant Tori. She was a tall woman a couple of years older than him with jet black hair and hazel colored eyes. She wore a short purple dress with a tan colored half jacket. She wore black high heels that were perhaps too high to be very stable.

Shion turned and smiled at the woman.

"Good Morning Tori. What's going on?"

"You forgot your umbrella the other day at the office, Sir. You might need it sir it looks like it's going to rain today."

Shion looked up at the sky. It was clear with not even a cloud present. But Shion knew better than ignore Tori. Last time she said it was going to rain Shion disregarded what she said and not even a few steps later it started pouring. He was drenched from head to toe by the time he made it to the office.

This time he wasn't taking any chances. He reached for the umbrella and quickly opened it. Tori smiled and the two of them walked to the office together. Tori stumbled a couple of times on her heels and Shion slowed his pace to allow her to catch up.

"Tori you should stop wearing those high heels if you are having such a hard time walking in them."

"It's okay sir, I can walk perfectly fi-

At that moment Tori's heel got caught on a gap in the pavement and nearly fell. Shion's quick reflexes popped in at that moment and he caught her with one arm helping her back to her feet.

"It's okay sir I'm fine."

Tori brushed herself off and stood up straight.

There were people who stopped and looked for a second then continued on. Tori was embarrassed. Some of the citizens were whispering under their breaths.

"I don't understand why he keeps her around she's such a clutz."

"Can't even stand up straight how can we expect her to even do her job right?"

Tori looked down at the ground embarrassed and humiliated. Shion grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the building. Once inside they took an elevator to the top floor.

While inside the elevator Shion let out the breath he had been holding in. he looked to Tori who had her back pressed up against the elevator wall looking at her feet. Shion looked at the ground once more and sighed.

"Don't let it get to you."

"Yessir." Tori stated hesitantly.

Shion pressed his back against the wall and reached into the coat of his pocket and pulled something out.

"How many times have I told you that you need to wear these?" Shion handed a pair of metal rimmed glasses to Tori who slid them on without question.

"Sorry Sir."

"You don't have to call me sir, just call be Shion."

After that the conversation went silent until they reached the top floor. After the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened Shion and Tori walked down a long hallway. As they walked the employees greeted and bowed to the young white haired man. Shion simply smiled and nodded before retreating into his office at the end of the hall. Once he and Tori were inside he closed the door and sat at his desk letting out a huge sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He wasn't even there a minute when the phone rang.

Shion sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was his mother. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daddy!" a small voice came on the line. Shion knew right away that it wasn't his mother.

It was his four year old son, Shion Jr.

Shion couldn't help but smile.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"When are you gonna be home?" the little boy asked.

"I just got to work so it'll be awhile." Shion couldn't help but feel anxious to get back home to his little boy and his mother.

"How's Grandma Karan?" Shion asked.

"Good! Me and grandma ate some cherry cake it was gooooood!" the little boy said cheerfully.

"You better leave me some." Shion joked.

"Nope! Imma eat the whole thing!" Shion Jr. giggled.

"Hey!" Shion couldn't help but laugh too. "Can you put Grandma on the phone?"

"Okie Doki! Love you Daddy!"

"Okay buddy love you too. I'll read to you when I get home. What do you want me to read?

"Mmm Hamlet!"

"Wha? Hamlet? Why?"

"I like when you play Hamlet."

Shion sighed and cleared his throat.

"Alas poor Yorick, I knew him well." Shion stated in his Shakespeare dialogue.

Shion Jr. giggled.

"Okie here's Grandma."

Shion could still hear his son giggling.

On the other line he heard footsteps and then static as the phone was being handed over.

"Hi Shion."

"Hey mom."

"So, what did you need?"

"Mom, I'm probably going to be a little late tonight. Can you watch Shion Jr. for a little longer tonight? I have a stack of paperwork to the ceiling."

"That's not a problem. Come home when you can. Don't work yourself too hard."

"I won't. Love you mom."

"I love you too."

"Bye." With that he hung up the phone.

Shion sighed and sat up rolling his chair up to his desk. He looked to the edge of his desk at the pile of papers. It was a mixture of building permits and projects that still needed to be done. Shion was not a slacker. He finished his paperwork every night and by the next morning there would be a huge stack. Sometimes he even had to bring paperwork home to finish it. It was a crazy amount of work for one person.

Shion had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in months and he yawned occasionally. His line of work would make your hair turn gray luckily for Shion his hair was already white so that wasn't a problem for him.

He skimmed through several pieces of paper each one he gave his full attention to. One paper caught his attention. It was a permit that would allow demolition of the old hotel in west block to make way for a whole new row of houses. Shion picked up a pen and steadily looked over the permit. He closed his eyes and remembered the times in the west block washing dogs at Inukashi's hotel and the snide remarks Nezumi would make at him. He remembered the fun times he had spent in that run-down dilapidated building.

He looked at the paper and then set it down. He sighed again for the hundredth time that day. Tori seemed to notice the change in his mood.

"Sir? Is something wrong?"

Shion looked up to Tori and smiled.

"Sorry but could you please call up the manager of NO.6's construction company and tell him I need more time before I can give an answer whether or not to start on the house building project in west block."

"Yessir." Tori bowed once before exiting the room.

Once she left. Shion picked up the paper once more before setting it to the side. He would need to ask Inukashi's permission first. After all that was the only home Inukashi knew. Shion began again on the stack of papers on his desk and eventually after hours and hours nonstop he was finally down to the last few.

"Oh thank god." Shion breathed a sigh of relief. Just as he was packing his stuff up to leave Tori came in with another stack of papers.

"I'm so sorry sir." Tori said apologetically.

Shion didn't say a word. He simply picked up the stack out of Tori's hands and started on it.

He knew it was going to be a long time before he got home.

"_I hope Shion Jr. doesn't get too mad at me."_ Shion thought as he dove into the papers.

Shion Jr. sat by the window looking at the rain coming down. He didn't say a word just sat there.

"Sweetie. Do you want to come have dinner?" Karan asked sweetly.

"No. I'll wait for Daddy." He stated not bothering to look away from the window.

Karan walked over to the little boy picked him up and sat him on her lap hugging him.

"We'll wait together." Karan smiled. "Here have a cookie."

Shion Jr. picked up the cookie and started nibbling on it.

They must have been there like that for hours and at some point Karan had dozed off into a light sleep when she was awakened by a loud noise coming from outside.

"Gramma! Gramma! Do you hear it? It's crying!"

Karan awoke to the sound of the Moondrop's cry.

"Looks like we have quite a storm tonight."

"Do you think Daddy will be home soon?"

Karan smiled and hugged the little boy.

"I'm sure he will."

A dark figure pulled at his hood. He was soaked from head to foot. The storm was kind of unexpected since the forecast said that it was going to be sunny all day. Despite this the man didn't mind he was used to the unexpected so this was nothing to him. As he made his way down the streets of New NO.6 in the pouring rain he would occasionally stop and look up as if trying to locate something. When he couldn't find it he would keep moving on.

The harsh wind tried to rip off the man's coat but he just tugged harder to keep his jacket on. Then he noticed something a small boy dancing around in the rain on a high roof. He seemed to be singing something. As the man drew closer he could hear the singing clearer

"_It's raining, it's pouring the old man is snoring!" _The little boy danced around as if completely unfazed by the fact that there was a hurricane storm.

The figure was in awe. He watched as the boy reached his hands up to the sky and laughed looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Then the figure heard something else. It was another song but it was completely different from the kiddy-ish song he heard the boy singing.

It was a song he was all too familiar with.

_The wind is sweeping souls away._

_People are snatching hearts away._

_Oh, Earth! Oh, rain and wind!_

_Oh Heaven! Oh light!_

The figure completely shocked by the sight before him knew without a doubt that he was in the right place.

Shion Jr. without Karan knowing it had snuck up to the roof while she was asleep. He opened the door and ran out onto the roof dancing around in circles. He felt free.

Then he thought about some of the old classic songs his dad had taught him and began to sing:

"It's Raining, It's pouring the old man is snoring! He went to bed and bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning!" He giggled as he spread out his arms catching the rain on his face. Then he remembered another song. It was a bit odd but he liked it none the less. It was one that he remembered his dad singing to him all the time when he would was sad, it somehow always seemed to calm him down. And at this moment he just felt like singing.

"The wind is sweeping souls away. People are snatching hearts away. Oh, Earth! Oh, rain and wind! Oh Heaven! Oh light!"

"Who taught you that song kid?"

A mysterious voice spoke. It was kind of rough and it scared the boy a bit

Shion Jr. turned around and saw a hooded figure leaning against the railing of the roof.

The small boy looked at the man questionably.

"Who taught you that song?" the voice asked again this time not as menacingly.

"My Daddy did." Shion Jr. responded.

"What's your name kid?" the voice asked. He didn't leave his spot by the rail.

"Shion Jr."

"I see. I take it you were named after your dad?"

"Um, Mister? Who are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm an old friend of your dad's"

"You know Daddy? What's your name Mister?"

The figure didn't say anything at first but then he got up from the rail and walked over to the small boy. He crouched down patted the little boy's head and removed his own hood.

"You can call me Nezumi."

END CHAPTER 1

**Hey guys hope you liked it! I changed a few things and added some characters so yeah. I haven't read all of the light novel and manga yet so some things might be off a bit but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Stand by for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 wooo! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Overworked**

By the time Shion got close to home it was pitch black outside. The only light came from the street lamps. He was both physically and mentally exhausted. So much so that Tori had to escort him home to make sure he didn't collapse on the way there. He drug his feet for the most part too tired to even walk much less keep his eyes open. Several times along the way he nearly collapsed and Tori was forced to carry him.

"Hang on sir. We are almost there."

Tori was drenched from the rain and so was Shion which didn't make it any easier on Tori since the added weight made it difficult to carry her exhausted boss.

When she was just feet from his house she saw a figure. She stopped for a moment thinking maybe her eyes were deceiving her but she clearly made out the shape of a male figure leaning against the wall of Shion's home.

In that split second that she stopped, Shion had passed out causing Tori to nearly drop him.

"Whoa, sir are you okay?" There wasn't an answer just light breathing.

The male figure rushed over to Shion's other side to help support him.

"I'll take him from here." Nezumi stated taking the passed out man from the older woman.

"Who are you if I might ask?" Tori inquired. She wasn't complaining, in fact she was happy to get the help.

"A very close and dear friend."

"A friend huh? Well then please take care of the mayor. Make sure he gets home okay."

"Yeah, I'll make sure." Nezumi responded.

With that Tori bowed once and then ran off in the still pouring rain nearly tripping a few times

"_Mayor huh. What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?"_

Nezumi scoffed. Then walked the passed out young man to his house.

Nezumi knocked on the door a few times and a brown haired woman answered.

"Shion is that yo-

"Shion?!" the woman known as Karan had a frown on her face. She looked up and she saw Nezumi.

"Nezumi?"

Nezumi didn't answer just nodded in response. Without another word she moved away from the door to allow Nezumi entrance into the house.

Nezumi led Shion down the hall to his room and laid him on the bed covering him up with the covers before exiting the room. Before he left he heard Shion mumble something in his sleep

"_Nez-zu-mi…"_

With that he closed the door and entered into the living room and sat down. Karan didn't care that Nezumi got the couch wet she was just happy to have her second son home. That's exactly what Nezumi was to Karan. She cared about him as much as she would her own son.

As Nezumi took off his wet coat and sat down Karan brought a couple of towels for him to dry off with. Nezumi took them and started to work on drying his dripping hair.

Karan went into the kitchen and made Nezumi a hot cup of tea. When she walked back into the living room she handed him the cup and made her way to a small couch off to the side.

"Thank you." Nezumi said then took a sip of tea.

There was a kind of awkward silence for a while then Nezumi spoke.

"Mayor huh, never thought him the type for that."

Karan looked up and smiled sluggishly.

"I don't think Shion was too happy either when he took the job, he just wanted to help."

"Looks like he bit off more than he can chew." Nezumi chuckled.

Karan laughed too. Then she focused on her attention on the door at the end of the hall.

"I think he's just what this city needed, but I do worry he overworks himself and when you brought him in I had a feeling that's what happened." Karan finished her thought before sighing.

Nezumi continued to sip at his tea.

"You know I'm really glad that you came back. It's reassuring."

"Huh?"

Nezumi didn't know how to respond.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this now when you just came back but it's hurt him all this time. When you left Shion, well he hasn't been the same."

Nezumi kept quiet and listened as Karan explained.

"He's more distant towards people. Even his own family. He won't let anyone get close to him. And he doesn't smile anymore."

Nezumi focused his attention back on the mug clasped in his hands. He started to remember the times he spent with Shion in West Block. How Shion always smiled his genuine smile, a bright innocent smile, one with not a care in the world. It would also occasionally cause Nezumi without even noticing, to smile in return.

Nezumi leaned back against the couch looking up at the ceiling. He was having a hard time imaging the bright and cheerful boy he knew not smiling. But he wasn't surprised either. After all it had been four years now almost five and people change. Nezumi knew this. Shion wouldn't be the same person. He couldn't be. He had suffered through hell and came back and now he was going through hell again. He was now mayor. He had responsibilities to the people and the city.

Nezumi sighed and closed his eyes. He was just too tired and exhausted. He didn't want to think about it right now. All he wanted to do was forget even for just a minute. Nezumi's eyelids started to get heavy and gradually his eyes started to close until he heard a scream.

Both Karan and Nezumi jolted up. Even Shion's four year old son who was sound asleep in Karan's room woke up and opened the door a crack peeking outside.

"Is Daddy okay?" he asked looking worried himself.

When Karan was just inches from Shion's door she looked back at the little boy and gave a strained smile.

"Daddy will be fine. Go back to bed."

Shion Jr. was about to do so when he heard another scream from Shion's room.

Karan quickened her pace and ran into the room.

"Shion! Are you okay?!" Karan turned on the light.

Shion was yelling in his sleep. He was laying in an uncomfortable looking position. His eyes were squeeze shut and he was shaking his head back and forth as if trying to rid himself of some horrible thought.

"Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Karan rushed over to him and shook him until he woke up. When he did he looked like hell froze over. His forehead was creased from tightly shutting his eyes, there was perspiration on face, his hair was matted up and he looked pale.

Karan got Shion to sit up straight. When he did she rubbed his back until he calmed down a bit. He sat up leaned over supporting his head with his hand. Karan continued to rub his back then finally got up.

"I'll get you some water and some painkillers." With that she passed right by Nezumi who was watching from the doorway and went into the Kitchen. Nezumi looked at the exhausted boy. Shion did not move from his spot. One fist was clenched on his lap and the other clenched his head of white hair.

"You look like hell." Nezumi snorted.

Shion didn't say a word at first but then as if beckoned to he lifted his head.

"Nezumi?"

"Geez, you're still as slow as ever, your highness."

Nezumi smirked.

"How have you managed to survive this lo-

Nezumi didn't get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly embraced by thin but strong arms. At first Nezumi didn't know what hit him he thought for sure someone punched him but that wasn't the case. Nezumi didn't move but it seemed like his arms were being controlled because he automatically hugged him back.

"Welcome back Nezumi. I'm…so-glad-you're…here. " Shion murmured.

After he said that it was like all his strength left his body in an instance and he collapsed in Nezumi's arms.

"Whoa! Shion what's wrong? Hey Shion!"

All that Nezumi heard was Shion's strained breathing. Nezumi placed a hand to Shion's forehead and then pulled it away. He was burning up. He had a bad fever.

Karan came in a few moments later and nearly freaked when she saw Shion.

"Shion!"

"He has a fever." Nezumi stated. He looked just as worried.

"Lay him on the bed." Karan demanded. Nezumi did as he was told laying the unconscious body on the bed. Karan took off his socks and then grabbed a light sheet pulling it over him. She set the glass of water on the nightstand and left the room to get a wet towel to place on his head. She would've liked to have him change out of his clothes into something lighter but the boy was so tired and weak looking that she couldn't. Nezumi sat next to Shion and lifted his head. He took the cup of water and brought it to Shion's lips. He was able to get him to open his mouth just enough so that he drink the cool liquid. Then he set Shion's head back on the pillow.

Karan came in and put a cool rag over his forehead. Shion's face was red. He was burning up. She also opened a window to allow cool air into the room. After that she took one more look at her sleeping son and leaned down to kiss his head before exiting the room.

"Nezumi, please keep an eye on him." Karan said after she walked out of the room.

Nezumi just nodded then turned his attention back to his sleeping friend. He reached a hand over caressing Shion's cheek then he looked at the pink snake scar on his face. He traced his fingers over the mark on his cheek. Shion flinched and Nezumi pulled his hand away. He just sat there watching the boy as he slept.

Hours seemed to pass like that completely quiet. At some point Karan had went to bed keeping Shion Jr. calm so he wouldn't freak out. She did that every time Shion had nightmares.

Nezumi too at some point fell asleep. He woke up when he felt a strong pain in his hand. He looked down to see that Shion was grasping it really tightly. Nezumi noticed a pained look on his pale face probably the start of another nightmare. Shion gasped in his sleep, tossing his head from side to side again. Nezumi wasn't about to let him relive whatever horror he had before and quickly acted. He shook Shion until he woke up.

Shion slowly opened his eyes and looked over to Nezumi. Everything was still kind of blurry but eventually his vision cleared.

"Nezumi?"

"Good morning your highness. I understand that you're trying to get your beauty rest but could you let go of my hand before it goes numb and falls off?"

Shion realizing that he was still holding Nezumi's hand, let go and pulled his hand under the sheets. He looked the away and coughed a couple of times before turning to face Nezumi again.

"How are you feeling your highness?" Nezumi joked.

"Tired. Thanks for asking, jerk." Shion responded.

Nezumi chuckled slightly then checked the rag on Shion's forehead. It was no longer cool instead it was dry and warm.

"Would you like me to get you another wet rag your highness?" Nezumi went on to tease Shion.

"Oh, you're too kind your Majesty." Shion replied sarcastically. Nezumi stopped abruptly then let out a huge laugh.

"Pfft! Ha ha! Oh you still got it huh."

"I learned from the best." Shion smiled smugly. Nezumi got up and bowed.

"I shall be back."

"Oh please do hurry back." Shion mocked, chuckling. Which wasn't good for him because then it started a coughing fit and Shion had to force himself to sit up. Nezumi handed Shion the mug of water before leaving to go get another wet rag.

Shion just sat there in silence looking at the clear liquid in the cup. His head was throbbing and his vision was starting to get blurry again. He felt an overwhelming fatigue come over him and eventually he slid himself back down under the sheet till his head was flat against the pillow. He took a small sip from his mug and sat it back down on the nightstand. Shion started to drift off into sleep again. It wasn't even a moment later when Nezumi returned with another wet rag which he replaced with the other. Shion opened his eyes slightly then shut them again. His eyelids felt heavy and he was exhausted. The damp rag felt cool against his warm head and eventually he couldn't fight it anymore and drifted into a deep sleep.

Nezumi walked over to the bookshelf on the right of Shion's bed and was surprised to see that it was filled with all the classics that Nezumi had introduced to Shion four years earlier. Shakespeare, Chaucer, Oscar Wilde and many others lined the shelves from top to bottom. He noticed that one of the books had a piece of paper tucked in between them. Nezumi pulled out the book. It was the Shakespeare's play Hamlet.

Nezumi opened up the book to the page where the paper was sticking out. What he saw made him smile. It was a list that Shion had written. In it was a detailed list of things that he and Nezumi would do together if Nezumi should ever return.

It was short and to the point but Nezumi didn't care. It just shocked him.

Shion had been thinking about him all this time. He had even planned activities.

This got Nezumi to thinking. _There's really someone in this world who cares about me._

The thought soothed him.

Nezumi heard a mumble and some movement. He quickly but quietly tucked the book back on the shelf and turned to Shion's sleeping form. He was thrashing around in his sleep. It must be another nightmare Nezumi concluded.

He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Shion. Shion was muttering something incoherently in his strained sleep. Nezumi couldn't quite make it out but it sounded like he was arguing with someone or something.

Shion reached out an arm and clasped onto the nearest thing he could which in this case was Nezumi's sleeve. Nezumi looked over and saw Shion squinting his eyes shut. He clutched Nezumi's sleeve so hard that Nezumi could actually feel Shion trembling.

"It has to be the fever. It must be what's causing the nightmares." Nezumi mumbled to himself.

Nezumi wasn't quite sure what to do. Shion had had fevers and nightmares before but never this bad. It's true that when Shion was living with Nezumi he was prone to illness and more than once Nezumi had taken care of him but never had he seen Shion experience three nightmares in one night. Something must be really wrong.

Nezumi then thought of something. He thought back to when he and Shion were in the cattle cars with all the panicking citizens from West Block. He remembered singing to calm down the people and put them at ease.

Nezumi decided that he would try a lullaby to see if maybe that would work. Nezumi took a breath and then very softly began to sing

"_On a distant mountaintop, snow melts into a stream, and turns green in the beech forest._

_The village is covered in flowers now._

_Young maidens, lovelier than the flowers, pledge their love in the beech forest._

_Young one, soak your feet in the green water, run like the deer, and kiss the maiden's hair before _

_The flowers wilt."_

After Nezumi finished singing he noticed that the strained look on Shion's face disappeared and was instead replaced with a look of peace. Nezumi sighed in relief. Feeling tired himself he laid right next to Shion and fell asleep.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**Hope you all liked it. I added a few things and yes I realize I used the only songs mentioned in the anime. I have been reading the novel but I'm only on volume five. I'm pretty sure there are other songs mentioned in the novel but I'm not too sure. So some things might not be completely accurate but whatever I did what I could. Yes I will be posting another chapter but how soon? I don't know. College is kinda a pain at times so I don't know how fast I can update. Anyway, enjoy! Please post reviews if you'd like to I will be happy to take any suggestions for future chapters if not, post reviews I'd like to know your honest opinions. **

**Thank you my reader minions for all the reviews, views, favorites, and followers. Mwhahahaha!**

**Byez! Hope to hear from you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shion's day off**

The next day Shion woke to a bright light shining through his bedroom window. He opened his eyes slightly then rolled over and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes before rising to his feet. As soon as he did his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He was very weak still and it was a job in itself to try to function. He heard a slight chuckle coming from above him.

"So are you going to sleep on the floor all day?"

Nezumi was standing over the top of him with a smirk on his face.

"Ughhhh." Shion moaned.

Nezumi chuckled then grabbed Shion's arm helping him to his feet. The white haired boy was still very pale and sickly looking. Nezumi placed a hand on his forehead checking his temperature. It wasn't nearly as hot as it was the previous night but Nezumi knew that it wouldn't take much to make it flare up again.

Shion closed his eyes. Nezumi's cool hand against his forehead was soothing. Nezumi noticed he was starting to slump again so he walked him over to the bed and laid him down. After that Nezumi left the room to get something. When he came back he noticed that shion was changing his shirt, probably getting ready for work.

Shion buttoned up his white shirt and then grabbed his long brown coat from the closet and put that on. He grabbed his scarf and was about to walk out of the room when he was stopped by Nezumi who was blocking the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nezumi stated still not moving from his spot.

"Where do you think? I have work. Now will you please move Nezumi."

Nezumi didn't move.

"No." Nezumi stated flatly.

"Nezumi!" Shion started to yell. He was beginning to get irritated.

"Sorry to disappoint you, your royal highness, but you are still sick. You are not going anywhere."

"Nezumi stop screwing around! I have things I have to do."

"What? Paperwork? Meetings? Phone calls? That shit can wait. Besides how are you going to take care of your duties if you pass out?"

Nezumi had a point and Shion knew this. But he was a stubborn individual who wanted everything done on time even. He didn't care if he had to crawl to work to get things done.

"Nezumi get out of the way." Shion still refused to give up.

Nezumi didn't budge but something started to make him feel uneasy about the boy in front of him. When shion's gaze met Nezumi's Nezumi froze.

Shion's eyes were more sinister and had an almost devilish look to them. His eyes were glazed over and even darker color. He looked like he was possessed or in some sort of trance.

Nezumi gulped once and found he was completely paralyzed. Shion continued to glare at him. His eyes became more pointed. It was almost like those red orbs were glaring into Nezumi's soul.

Nezumi forced himself to suck up the fear. Both boys didn't budge an inch. Neither one said a word or moved from their spot. It was almost like time had stopped for both of them. Nezumi reached out trembling hands to the boy's shoulders gripping them.

"Shion"

He didn't budge

Nezumi shook him a little harder.

"Shion!"

Shion broke out of his trance like state and stared at Nezumi with a blank look on his face. The malicious look in his eyes disappeared almost immediately.

"Nezumi?"

Nezumi sighed in relief tilting his head downward.

"Shion are you okay?" Nezumi asked. He lifted his head to look at the white haired young man.

"Mmm hmm." Shion mumbled nodding his head.

Nezumi let out another sigh. Closing his eyes for a moment.

"Uhh? Nezumi?"

The other boy looked back at Shion at the mention of his name.

"Huh?"

Shion paused for a moment then continued.

"What was I just doing?"

Shion looked down at himself and then back to Nezumi.

"When did I get dressed? I don't even remember. Were we talking about something?"

Shion looked confused.

"The hell are you talking about!"

Nezumi sounded irritated.

"We were just talking about how you are not going to work in your condition. Did you not hear anything I said? You should know so don't play dumb, you were the one arguing with me."

"I was?" he looked at the other boy questionably.

Nezumi huffed in annoyance.

"Shion, sit down before you fall over."

Shion was starting to get a little wobbly.

He did as he was told and sat down.

Nezumi didn't say a word and instead walked over and sat on the bed next to Shion. Once again he placed a hand on Shion's head.

"Nezumi what are you-

"Your fever is getting worse again."

"What? I feel fine." Shion protested pulling away from Nezumi's hand.

"Your forehead is hot, you look pale, and you are delusional. You are not fine."

"I'm not delusional! I really have no idea what happened"

Nezumi looked at Shion for a moment. It didn't seem like he was lying he looked really serious but he had no way of knowing.

"Okay. Suppose I believe you. What do you remember?"

"Nezumi, you know me. I have no reason to lie to you."

"What do you remember?" Nezumi repeated.

Shion took a breath.

"I remember falling out of bed, you laughing at me and then laying on the bed. That's it."

"So basically after I left the room that's when you forgot. How convenient."

"Nezumi! I'm not lying! Whoa!" Shion suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall. Nezumi caught him.

"Shion!"

"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy." Shion gripped onto Nezumi's arms for support.

"We'll talk about it later. You need to get sleep."

"I can't. I have to go to work in a bit."

"Not happening. Your mother already called in. Today's your day off. Get some sleep, Mayor."

"Dammit."

Shion was too tired to protest and passed out in Nezumi's arms.

Nezumi took off shion's jacket and scarf before he laid him flat on the bed pulling a sheet over him.

He took one last look at the now sleeping boy before retreating out of the room.

After he shut the door he just stood there leaning against the now closed door. He couldn't help but wonder what had just happened. Why had his friend, Shion acted like he did? It made Nezumi feel uneasy. And how exactly does someone forget an entire conversation in an instance. Was it just an act? What Shion somehow getting back at Nezumi for leaving? No. it didn't seem right. He wasn't acting. It was real.

That look. Nezumi remembered seeing it somewhere before. Then it clicked in his head. It was when Shion shot that man to protect him.

"_How dare you do that to Nezumi!"_

Nezumi remembered that blank, emotionless, cold expressionthat Shion had on his face as he shot the man who had harmed Nezumi. It was a look he was unable to forget, a look he never wished to see on Shion. It was ruthless and malicious. Just like what he had seen just now. It was the same look.

He didn't know what to think of it. For now he dismissed it from his thoughts and journeyed into the kitchen where Karan was busy having a bake fest.

The tall brown haired woman was pulling a pan of cherry cake out of the oven when Nezumi walked in.

She smiled and set the pan down on the counter.

"Good morning Nezumi."

"Good morning." Nezumi stated then stood at the counter.

"Ah, Nezumi would you like a piece of cherry cake? I just cooked up a big batch of it."

"It smells good."

Karan handed a piece to Nezumi and Nezumi took a bite.

"It's good."

Karan smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. It's Shion's favorite too."

"You don't say." Nezumi chuckled.

Karan laughed too.

"When Shion was born, my husband brought home cherry cakes for us. I guess that's why Shion likes them so much."

Nezumi was kinda surprised to hear Karan talk about her past but at the same time it made Nezumi feel like he was part of the family. She was willing to tell him stories even though she hardly knew Nezumi.

"Why are you telling me this?" Nezumi asked.

Karan smiled sweetly.

"Because you are family. I think of you as my second son."

Nezumi was shocked._ Family?_

"Family, huh."

Karan picked up another pan this one filled with muffins and stuck them in the oven.

"Nezumi." Karan began. "You brought me back my son. That's a debt I will never be able to pay back and besides that you protected my son. For that I thank you. You have become someone precious to Shion and myself. I hold you both dear to me."

Nezumi thought about what Karan said. He didn't think he could be any happier than he was right now.

"Nezumi. Why don't you stay with us?"

"Huh?"

"Stay with us Nezumi."

Nezumi didn't say a word.

"Gramma! When's daddy gonna wake up?"

Shion Jr. ran up to Karan tugging on her apron.

Karan rubbed his small head.

"Daddy is just resting, he'll be up soon enough."

"When? Daddy promised to read Hamlet to me."

Just about that time there was a squeak and Nezumi looked to his shoulder. A small white rat was perched there happily cheeping.

"So there you are Hamlet. Where have you been?"

The little rat just cheeped a few times as if to answer.

Shion Jr. looked at the little creature, he looked both confused and curious.

Nezumi bent down by Shion Jr. holding the little rat in his hand.

"This little guy's name is Hamlet, he likes listening to Hamlet too."

Shion Jr. beamed.

"Hold out your hand."

Shion Jr. held out a small hand and the small rat jumped onto his hand. It then scurried itself up to his shoulder and nudged its muzzle to the little boy's cheek causing him to giggle.

Nezumi smiled.

"Well Hamlet, looks like you got yourself a playmate."

"Cheeep!" the little rat replied back.

Nezumi rose back to his feet.

"How's Shion by the way." Karan asked.

"His fever is still pretty bad, he's sleeping right now."

"I see." Karan sighed.

She grabbed a towel out of a nearby drawer and walked over to the faucet to wet it. She rung it out and handed it to Nezumi.

"Nezumi would you take this to Shion."

Nezumi didn't need to be told what it was for. He excused himself and walked down the hall to Shion's room and opened the door. When he did he noticed that Shion was gone. The window was open and he was gone.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Duh, Duh Duuuuuuuhhhhhhh! Wooo those damn cliffhangers. Don't you just love them. Mwhahahahaha! Just kidding.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thank you my minions for reading.**

**I will post the next chapter when I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shion's day off (part 2)**

Nezumi was frantic. He ran to the window and looked out. In the distance he could have sworn he saw a white haired man walking. Whether it was his friend or just some old man taking a stroll outside was unclear. From Nezumi's point of view the figure looked like a small ant on its hind legs with a blotch of white on its head.

It didn't matter. He needed to find his friend before he got any worse. It wasn't good for his health to be walking around in this messed up weather. The rain had stopped but it was still very cloudy with dark grey clouds looming overhead. It could rain again at any moment.

Nezumi ducked his head back in from the open window and ran into the kitchen. Karan was right in the middle of pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven when she heard Nezumi running from the hall. He skidded to a halt when he reached the kitchen. He placed a hand on the counter to keep his balance.

"Nezumi? What's wrong?"

"Shion's gone. He's not in his room and the window is wide open."

Karan set the tray on the counter and then pulled off her oven mitts.

"He's probably visiting Safu."

"What?"

"Oh, sorry." Karan smiled. "I guess I forgot to tell you about that."

Nezumi looked confused.

"About two years ago Shion commissioned for a monument to be built in dedication of the people who died in NO.6's destruction and as you know this includes Safu."

"I see."

"I must say though it's a beautiful monument."

"Where is it located?" Nezumi asked impatiently.

"At the center of the city. You'll know it when you see it."

Without saying another word Nezumi darted out the door.

Nezumi must have been running miles when he finally stumbled upon a large statue of a girl with her hands intertwined and large wings protruding from the sides of it. In front of it Nezumi caught sight of a young white haired man glancing up at the statue with his mouth slightly agape. Was he talking to it?

Nezumi didn't know whether he should be confused or concerned. He decided to leave it as it was for now. But as he continued to stare from a distance he noticed that same glazed over look in his eyes. That was more than enough for him. _It's definitely Shion, he probably doesn't even realize what he's doing. _Nezumi thought.

He rushed to him without paying attention to the slippery pavement. He wasn't but a few feet away from Shion when he crashed right into him.

Shion landed on his rear and Nezumi on his side.

"Ow. Nezumi?" Shion rubbed his back.

"Who else you stupid idiot!" Nezumi was trying to pick himself up off the cold wet pavement.

"Nezumi, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, dumbass."

Nezumi finally managed to pick himself up. He grabbed Shion's arm and yanked him to his feet.

Shion scanned his surroundings. "It's nothing." He muttered.

"Don't give me that crap!" Nezumi was a little irritated. The other boy still refused to give him a clear answer.

"Look, I get that you miss her but what were you hoping to accomplish by coming out here by yourself while you're still sick? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Shion didn't say a word.

"If you had told me that you wanted to come here and visit your deceased friend I would have come with you. But you didn't. Instead, I had to get the information from your mother. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shion was finding it hard to formulate words. He understood that he had done something reckless.

"I don't know." Shion finally said.

"What kind of shit answer is that!?" Nezumi yelled.

"Shut up."

"Shion answer me!"

"Will you shut up for a moment so I can figure out where the hell I am!?"

Nezumi didn't say a word allowing Shion to figure everything out. He continued looking around trying to grasp what was going on. He was acting like a lost child. Shion turned and noticed the huge statue directly in front of him.

"How in the hell did I end up here?" he muttered under his breath.

"Unbelievable, you know you really are turning into a good actor, playing the innocent card. What a joke." Nezumi stated sarcastically.

Shion glared daggers at him.

"You really think I'm making this up!?"

"How else do you explain it? You've been acting like a lunatic since I got here."

"I don't know okay! I'm screwed up in the head!"

"I'm not buying that lame ass excuse. Tell me the truth!"

Shion felt anger and frustration rising up inside. This was it, this was the perfect time to give Nezumi a piece of his mind. If he wanted the truth then he would tell him flat out.

"You want the truth? Here's the truth! Shion nearly exploded.

"I haven't been able to sleep soundly for four years straight because I can't forgive myself for not being able to save Safu and hate myself more because I killed someone! I hear voices that tell me to kill people and wake up at night screaming, I have memory lapses and wake up in weird places! So yeah there is something wrong with me!"

Nezumi didn't know what to say so instead he just stayed silent.

Shion paused for a moment to catch his breath and then continued.

"And then my best friend that I care so much for and love with all my heart gets up and leaves for four years and I'm left thinking that maybe I did something wrong. I made myself sick each and every day that you were gone wondering if you were okay, if I would ever get to see you again, or if you were laying in a ditch somewhere, dead."

By the end of it Shion was fuming. His fists were clenched and tears were forming in his eyes.

Without another word Nezumi pulled Shion closer and embraced him. Shion didn't even fight back. He just placed his head on Nezumi's shoulder and let the tears fall from his eyes. Nezumi felt his shoulder gradually getting wet. He lightly pushed the boy back to make space between the two of them.

"I'm sorry." Nezumi whispered.

Shion wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"Idiot, why are you apologizing?" Shion continued to sob.

"I didn't mean to accuse you of lying."

"It's okay, I wouldn't believe me either." Shion laughed weakly.

"No, I'm really sorry." With that Nezumi leaned over and kissed Shion's forehead.

Shion felt his cheeks getting warm.

"Nezumi, we're in public."

"Who cares?" Nezumi kissed his head again.

Shion's tears disappeared almost entirely. Even his sobbing was just small hiccups.

Nezumi laughed.

"Feels so much better to get all of that off your chest doesn't it?" Nezumi smirked.

Shion was surprised to find that he felt a lot lighter, like a huge weight was lifted from him.

Without even a single word Nezumi knew that was how Shion was feeling. The look on his face was a dead giveaway.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Nezumi stated patting his shoulder. Shion smiled and Nezumi could tell it was a genuine smile and not a forced one.

Something wet hit Shion's face and he looked up to see the rain starting to come down again.

"Dammit, really?!" Nezumi sounded irritated. He grabbed Shion's arm and pulled him dragging him to the nearest overhang which unfortunately was about a mile or so away.

They stopped to catch their breath. It didn't take Nezumi long but for Shion it became a job itself to breathe.

"Sorry."

Nezumi realized that he had pushed the other boy too hard causing a coughing fit. Feeling bad for what he did he rubbed circles on his back until Shion was able to catch his breath.

"I'm okay." Shion coughed.

"I guess we should stay here until the rain lets up a bit." Nezumi watched the rain starting to pour harder.

"I guess." Shion coughed again.

"Still I must say that I'm impressed."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"The fact that you walked all the way out here in the rain when I found you."

"You mean when I woke up standing in front of statue of Safu?"

"Yeah, you know you did that earlier this morning too, it was like you were in a trance, your eyes were glazed over and you had this emotionless look on your face."

Shion looked at Nezumi disbelievingly.

"I did?"

"Yeah." Nezumi stated.

Shion looked down at his feet with his back pressed up against the wall.

"Well, I wasn't lying to you when I told you I was messed up."

Shion tried to laugh it off.

"Shion, you don't have to do that. Don't beat yourself up over something stupid." Nezumi stated. "I told you I'm not going anywhere."

Shion didn't say a word.

"You know, your mom asked if I would move in."

"Huh?" Shion's gaze immediately went to Nezumi.

"I didn't give her an answer because I needed time to think about it."

"And?" Shion asked impatiently.

"I'm considering it. I'm thinking it might be a good idea to look after you anyway."

"What are you saying? If you're planning on staying because you pity me then I don't want you to stay. I don't want you to stay because of me. I want you to stay only if you want to."

Shion stated. It was probably the second time today that he had managed to voice his true feelings to Nezumi. Shion felt himself getting flustered.

"pfft!" Nezumi started laughing. "Oh my god you should see your face, it is so red it's ridiculous!"

"Guh! Stop it Nezumi!" Shion turned his face away.

"It's so damn funny. Your face is screaming 'Stay Nezumi! Stay! Please I need you, I can't live without you!" Nezumi stated sarcastically laughing.

"Great! It's good to know that my feelings are a joke to you." Shion muttered under his breath. His face was beet red.

"Not at all." Nezumi pecked Shion on the lips.

"Nezumi!" Shion pushed him away.

"Oh get over it." Nezumi stated sarcastically and went back to leaning against the building. Nezumi had a smile on his face.

Shion found himself unable to look at Nezumi but seeing him smile he was drawn to his gaze. Seeing Nezumi's beautiful smile caused Shion to smile in return. Nezumi placed a hand on the other boy's head ruffling it up with his fingers.

"I've always loved your white hair. It's so soft."

Shion blushed a bit.

"I've always loved your grey eyes." Shion said unconsiously

"My eyes?"

"Wha! Oh crap! Didn't mean to say that out loud." Shion covered his face with his hands.

Nezumi laughed.

"What is it about my eyes that you like?"

Shion sighed sliding his hands down from his face slightly.

"I love the color. It reminds me of the color of the sky right now. The way it looks before it rains."

"Wow that's poetic." Nezumi laughed.

"Shut up." Shion covered his face again.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Nezumi pried Shion's hands away from his face.

Minutes passed in silence as the two boys watched the rain pouring down. Nezumi closed his eyes for a moment.

"Achoo!"

Nezumi opened his eyes and looked over to Shion who was shivering and rubbing his nose on his sleeve. He brought his hands to his face breathing on them to warm them. Nezumi pulled Shion closer wrapping him in his super fiber cloak. The two of them slid down to sitting position, the ground thankfully was dry underneath them.

Nezumi could feel Shion still shaking under the cloak. Nezumi scooted closer to the shivering boy. Within a matter of minutes the shivering stopped and the white haired boy fell asleep. Nezumi laid his head against Shion and shut his eyes difting into a light sleep.

**Chapter 4 End**

**So yeah, not much to say about this chapter other than I'm sorry that it is so short. I was running out of ideas for this chapter so I apologize if it's uneventful and a little fluffy. I decided to make it fluffy because let's face it there isn't much of it in the series. So whatever, don't like, don't read.**

**Anyway thanks reader minions for sticking with the story anyways. I will try to make longer chapters in the future but I cannot guarantee it.**

**Chapter 5 will be up soon just let me get through my midterms and the piles of essays to complete and you will be rewarded. Thanks again! Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
